The Night
by awtaeyong
Summary: "Tidak seorang pun yang dapat menyelamatkanmu, terkecuali untuk namja yang telah menunggumu sejak lama" dan Yixing mendesah untuk Joonmyeon, hingga pagi menjelang. Sulay!GS! (M for safe'0')b ) [TEASER UP] [IM SO SORRY.]
1. Prolog

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suho-Lay {Sulay}**

**And With Other EXO Couple \\('-')/**

**Rated : T nyerempet M atau mungkin M -,-v **

**tapi ada beberapa kata kasar dan bahasa yang agak vulgar**

**Bahasa non-baku, typo, OOC (B-A-N-G-E-T), boys love a.k.a Yaoi tapi uke GS **

**EYD ancur, menye-menye, absurd, alay, cerita ga nyambung sama judul! **

**No bash for all characters. **

**For my plot? Oh of course okay. No profits taken.**

**Warning! All cast itu punya Tuhan.**

**Aku cuma make namanya aja, ga lebih kok**

**But, this plot is mine. No plagiarism. Plagiarism?**

**Karma does exist, btw.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Tidak seorang pun yang dapat menyelamatkanmu, terkecuali untuk namja yang telah menunggumu sejak lama" dan Yixing mendesah untuk Joonmyeon, hingga pagi menjelang. Sulay!GS! (M for safe'0')b )**

**.**

**.**

"—_Akhh!_ Joonmyeonnieee~! Kau tahu kan kalau aku benci ada yang meniup leher belakangku!" Perempuan bermarga Zhang itu mengerang di atas kasur Joonmyeon, bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Membuat sang empunya kasur terkekeh mesum.

"_I know it, baby_. Cukup nikmati, dan, kita punya peraturan yang—eum sangat menyenangkan, kau mau?" Joonmyeon tersenyum dengan sangat manis—_astaga, Yixing benci senyum Joonmyeon saat-saat ini, selain terlihat mesum, itu juga terlihat menyeramkan sekali!_—

"—_Eunghhhh..._ maumu apa, sih, Joonmyeonnie?!" Yixing mendesah lebih keras dan sensual, membuat laki laki sang pemilik kasur menginginkan segera menyantap Yixing dalam dalam, membuat ia terperosok ke surga dunia, dan mendesah untuknya hingga pagi menjelang.

"Aku? Mauku?" Yixing mengangguk pasrah yang diiringi desahan sensual yang memabukkan karena sentuhan Joonmyeon sebagai jawaban. Joonmyeon terkekeh mesum kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin—

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Membuatmu sadar, tidak ada manusia yang dapat menaklukanmu, kecuali, __**aku**_"

TBC

**Myeon presents**

**THE NIGHT**

**contain pure hard or (maybe) soft sex, bdsm (maybe), menye-menye's (always), and maybe contain a piece of marriage life and hard life/?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

[A/N]:

Hi, Myeon balik (perasaan panggilan gue kebanyakan ya.-.) ini pertama aku buat nc yatuhan;A; aku takut gak hot dan gak muasin/? itu karena aku baru pertama kali, yatuhan;A; sebenernya ini oneshoot, tapi pen aja liat reaksi kalian dengan ff gila ini. Oh iya, ff ini (belum jelas) antara ini sequel dari OMG! apa beda dari OMG! karena aku juga lagi ngerjain side story-nya (nah bocor juga kan).

Hehehe _betewe_ soal ff Hot Summer, anjir gue lagi blank. Blank berbulan-bulan pula. Syedih kan diriku:""D

_By the way_ (lagi), selamat mengerjakan uts ya yang lagi mengerjakan! Aku mah April uts-nya. Oh iya, Happy Birthday Kim Taeyeon! h3h3h3h3 bias ketiga nih setelah Jessica sama Seohyun. dan aku nggak sempet buat ff-nya, mianhamida:"""D

.

.

.

.

Last, Wanna review, qaqa?:D

Sign,

**20150309**

**Myeon**


	2. MAAF TAPI AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN INI

**SEBELUMNYA AKU MINTA MAAF SEBESAR BESARNYA.**

**Setelah satu tahun terbengkalai, ff ini harus kunyatakan _DISCONTINUE_ sama seperti Hot Summer.**

**Maafkan aku sudah menggantung kalian selama ini.**

**Maaf.**

**Aku gaada maksud. **

**Aku kira ff ini benar benar bisa direalisasikan secepatnya saat aku mempublish teasernya. **

**Tapi ternyata kesibukanku melarangnya. Lihat saja sendiri kan? Bahkan ff Roleplayer aku gantungin setengah tahun.**

**Dan buat yang ngepm, ngehate soal aku yang akhir akhir ini nulis NCT fic dibanding EXO fic.**

**Aku minta maaf.**

**Aku sedang kehilangan feel dengan EXO, dan aku sedang _kabur_ dari fandom. Aku _kabur_ ke fandom NCT, karena mereka memang sudah kusukai sejak pertama dikenalkan sebagai SMRookies. Aku kabur ke fandom yang _deket_ aja.**

**Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

**Aku sedang memperbaiki dan memperbarui hatiku sebagai EXOL murni kembali, yang benar benar mendukung mereka [EXO] seperti dulu walau daridulu aku banyak fandom sampingan.**

**Untuk sementara aku hiatus total di fandom EXOL, dan di akun roleplayer-ku. Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Secepat yang aku bisa dan kesibukanku perbolehkan.**

**Sekali lagi maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**Myeon / Jaehyurn / Yutalk / Takoyutaki .**


End file.
